The Forgotten
by Neo101
Summary: Well this is mostly origanal but it is kind of a cross between Halo, star treck, and other scifi movies. The story follows Captain Nathanial Prize and his crew on the star ship forgotten, not to mention a handful of fresh recruits in boot camp.


The _Forgotten_

Prologue-

(Time Unknown, Date: 12/10/3560

Captain Nathanial Prize sat in his raised command chair on the Bridge of the stealth starship, _Forgotten. _Three feet below him and another four feet in front of him sat Ensign Maria Yamato, in the number one chair, and Ensign Tom Mikurmic in the number two chair. The both held firmly onto the helm of the _Forgotten._ Captain Prize knew both of the recruits were nervous, and he didn't blame them. This was the two ensigns first time maneuvering a ship as large as the _Forgotten_. She may have been a stealth ship but she was one of the largest and fastest ships in the entire UM (United Military) fleet. She was pitch black and had five nuclear powered thrusters and two reverse thrusters, allowing her to move at speeds up to five thousand kph. Her shape resembled that of a stingray. She was armed with three small nuclear missiles and ten small PAC guns or Practical Accelerated Cannon. Each PAC gun shot two thousand pound shells that were able to tear through the thickest of armor.

Prize looked to his left. Four feet away from him sat Lieutenant Jack Ackerson, in charge of the ship's radar and long range scanners. To his right was Lieutenant Commander Jaminson, who was in charge of the weapons systems. Prize couldn't ask for a better crew. But he wasn't too fond of the task UM command had bestowed upon him and his crew. He was to transport two hundred marines, most of which were fresh out of boot, to the mobile space colony, _Arizona _ named after the famous battle ship that was lost in the attack of Pearl Harbor. Prize leaned back in his chair and tapped a few keys on the arm rest as a metal arm unfolded fro the side of the chair. He positioned the end of the extension in front of him and tapped a few more keys on the chair arm rest. A holographic screen appeared in front of him with a game of solitaire displayed on it. "This is going to be a long ride." He mumbled.

"Captain, Captain?" Prize opened his eyes. "I must have dozed of." He thought to himself feeling some what embarrassed. "Ensign Yamato, report." said Prize as he corrected his posture. "We are approximately fifteen minutes away from the _Arizona, _sir." She said. "Fifteen minutes?! Damn it how long was I asleep?" he thought. "Lieutenant Ackerson!" "Yes sir?" "Open communications with _Arizona_, tell them they've got fifteen minutes to prepare a docking station for a one kilo-meter long, five hundred thousand ton ship." "Uh…Yes Sir!" Ackerson said sounding a bit surprised. Ackerson tapped away at the council in front of him entering the _Arizona's _coordinates. "Sir I'm transferring it to you." Prize held down a small button on his arm rest. "This is the UMSS _Forgotten. _Requesting permission to dock. in _Arizona._" Prize was beginning to grow suspicious. "Ackerson, what the hell is going on?" "I don't know sir." "Try a different frequency." Prize said. "Yamato, keep her steady, Mikurmic, bring her down to sixty percent power." Ackerson interrupted Prize's train of thought. "Sir, there's something showing up on radar besides the _Virginia. _"I don't like this. Jaminson bring PAC guns online." "Yes sir!" Jaminson said. Ackerson once again spoke. "Sir _Arizona_ is gone…it just vanished."

"What about the other object Ackerson?" "It's headed towards us sir!!" "Damn it! I don't care what the hell it is! Lock PAC guns onto the object!" "SIR YES SIR!" yelled Jaminson. "In range in five….four….three….two…one!" "FIRE!" Prize yelled. The sound of the PAC guns were defining. Prize looked out the bridge view screen as ten large shell zipped through the vacuum of space at amazing speeds, all trailed by a thin line of white exhaust. "Ackerson?" "Still going sir annnnd… hit!" Prize saw the explosion in the distance. "Ackerson, did we destroy it?" Ackerson didn't answer. "Ackerson, is the target destroyed?!" "N-no sir it's still there." "That's imposable!" Prize said in disbelief. "Sir the object is sending a message." said Ackerson. "So that thing is a ship?!" "Yes sir…shall I put it on screen?" "Yes…do it." Prize said.

Suddenly it was clear. They were not human, no. The creature that appeared on screen had large cat like eyes. It had no nose, only nostril holes. Tentacle like objects protruded from its mouth giving the sense the creature had some what of a beard. It was blue and green, it even had lizard like scales. It was speaking an unpronounceable language. "Aliens!" said Prize. "Jaminson spoke. "Sir?" "Jaminson Prepare the PAC guns, Mikurmic charge all forward thrusters- prepare to jump, and everyone else, hang on for a bumpy ride." "A jump sir? Here?! The shockwave will take out the entire colony of _Arizona_! Its suicide!" yelled Mikurmic. "Don't you get it Mikumic?! The _Arizona_ is gone! Mikurmic hesitated. "Y-yes sir!" he said as he tapped a few keys at his station. "Jaminson." "Yes sir?" "Fire on my command. We're going home tonight.


End file.
